


U3K (TrioTale)

by Wrenbe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenbe/pseuds/Wrenbe
Summary: Three kids fall into a pit on a mountain side. Though their adventure may take some slight turns, they can only hope that they don't die trying





	U3K (TrioTale)

As the three walked around, the huge whole in the mountain seemed to catch all of their attention. As they approached the ditch, the youngest had tripped on an unseen vine. The three fell down almost immediately as they had stayed close together. Their scream each individually got quieter and quieter the lower they fell until…

“Oof” Jay winced in pain as they had landed on their stomach, their already sprained leg ached in pain. With more joy than intended, Bee’s head shot up from the bed of golden flowers. “WE’RE IN UNDERTALE!!” She smiled brightly as blood dripped down her nose from the impact. “No we’re not.” Jay said in a monotone voice as they sat up. “Oh…” They sat in silence before Oliver pointed out “What about the big door right there?” Bee sent Jay an “I told you” glance as they all sat up and began walking.

“If this is Undertale, then where’s th-” Just as they were about to finish, Jay was interrupted by a friendly-ish tune and a way to happy voice. “Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” The three just stood there, a little confused. Until Jay… leapt forward and tried stepping on the plant. Grabbing their shoulders, Oliver and Bee held them back. “Uh.. do you know where the next room is?” Flowey smiled, an evil smile. “You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't cha?” 

They all just kind of shrugged. “Uh, you could say that.” Jay spoke. “Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach ya how things work around here!” Bee shook her head “No No, that’s fine. We can figure it out ourselves. Thank you though!” “NO!” The three paused to look back at the flower. 

Jay decided to pull the two twelve year olds back, knowing how the situation will turn out either way. “Look, we just wanna get out of here and back to our homes.” Both Bee and Oliver looked at her, knowing that wasn’t the truth. “ We both know you’re excited to see pfyrs-” Oliver said, being cut off by Jay as they covered her mouth with their hand. Bee and Oliver smiled, looking back at the flower. 

“I will teach you the ways of the UNDERGROUND.” As he said that, the room turned pitch black, all of them going black and white. “Do you see those glowing hearts there? Those are your SOULs, the very combination of your beings!” There were two red hearts and one purple one. “SO THAT’S WHY I HAVE HEART THINGS IN MY PUPILS!?” Bee interrupted. “I mean there’s probably more back story to that, but maybe.” Jay cut in. 

Flowey sat there looking annoyed and a little tired. “They may not look like much, but when you gain LV, your SOUL can become stronger! What is LV you ask-” “It usually stands for level but I’m guessing it stands for something else?” Bee interrupted again. “It stands for LOVE!” Flowey gritted his teeth “You want some LOVE, don’t you?” The three shook their heads, still trying to get out, despite the lack of an exit to the darkness. 

Flowey sighed, continuing his lines. “Down here, love is spread through… Little white…” Small white bullets appeared around him “Friendliness Pellets!” The three children winced a little, not sure if they wanted to run into them to get it over with or to avoid them in case of almost dying. “Go on! Run around, get as many of them as you can!” Oliver shrugged, reaching out to one. Jay pulled him back.

“Are you insane!?” Oliver crossed his arms. “Hey, maybe this isn’t the exact Undertale! Maybe they aren’t deadly!” The growl from the flower seemed to catch their attention, stopping the mini argument. “You guys are really bad at this, ya know?” Bee smiled. “Why thank you.” Jay and Oliver looked at her, probably about to wack her upside the head- “Just, run into the bullets- The pellets already-aH!” 

As the flower got knocked away, the three children looked up to see the goat mom who looked down at them worriedly. “What a terrible creature.. Torturing such poor innocent youth.” “Yup, we’re all on drugs.” They all looked at Jay, Bee and Oliver giving them a “Wtf” face. “Well… Uhm, Please do not be afraid children. I am real. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins.” Jay stood by the other two as they all stared up at the tall monster. "You are the first humans to have come here in.. a long time." Her smile faltered, but she seemed to keep her calm posture. "Come! I will guide you three through the catacombs." The black room faded out, the flower nowhere to be seen and the three children still standing there. "This way." She walked ahead, motioning the three children to follow her.

“This is actually happening-” “OH MY GOD THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING AHHH!” The three stared at each other, their grins equally growing on their faces. “Look, we have to be careful. Not everything is going to be like a game. We don’t even know if death means we actually die or not!” “I mean it wouldn’t hurt to tr-” “Oliver please do not finish that sentence it would be very painful to try to die.” They all began following into the hall, the three having a skip in their step from excitement and anticipation. Along with a bit of fear for what’s to come, that too.


End file.
